Sailor Moon: A New Legacy
by Crystalian Queen
Summary: When the Imperium Silver Crystal disappears, what is the fifth generation of senshi to do? Full summary inside


**Disclaimer**: I do not own the ideas of Sailor Moon or any of the other scouts. Their ideas strictly belong to Naoko Takuichi. Don't sue me.

**Claimer**: I do own the characters, aside from Ex-Queen Selenity, King Endymion, etc. You get it. All the new generation, and the generation before, are mine. NO stealing. Unless you ask nicely. But then it's not stealing is it?

**Title**: Sailor Moon: A New Legacy

**Summary**: Queen Serenity IV rules over Crystal Tokyo, along with her husband and daughter, Princess Serenity V. It has been peaceful for many years, leaving technology to flourish and the people to become accustomed to a new way of life. The planets are in line, and communication with other galaxies is going smoothly. But then, what happens when something precious is stolen? Something powerful and something that cannot be replaced? It is called the Imperium Silver Crystal, a basis of power for the royal family. And when an intergalactic youma starts showing activity, the Senshi are being called to action in this galaxy and others. Gone, they leave a new generation to protect the Earth and its beauties. But, without the Crystal, they are powerless.

**By**: Crystalian Queen

**Email**: T

* * *

**Chapter One: Prologue**

"Usa-bozu, why do you insist on coming with us?" asked Sailor Pluto, a hand on the young girl's shoulder. They were standing just outside the palace, and the day wasn't getting any nicer. By the looks of things, they were in for a rather stormy evening. Dark, almost black, eyes stared down into flawless, blue orbs that were rapidly filling with tears.

"You know, it's not very respectful for you to call your princess that," the girl commented, looking to the ground. The young Serenity tried to keep her voice from wavering, letting the salty drops fall steadily from her eyes. She wasn't happy about this, since her mentors and dearest friends were leaving. Even though she was only eight years old, she felt as if she were an old woman at that moment.

"Fine, Princess Serenity the Fifth," Pluto said with a smile, running a hand over the young princess' head, over her single, star-shaped odango, and down her ponytail. In many ways, she reminded the woman of the first queen of Crystal Tokyo. Although Pluto herself was the third generation of Senshi, she could vaguely remember the Queen in all her glory. The woman would be proud of her great-great-granddaughter.

"Tomomi-sensei, must you really leave?" Once again, she asked the question, but directed it to Sailor Venus. The woman's light brown hair was swept up into an elegant braid, her golden eyes resting sorrowfully on the girl. Her eyes, too, were filling with tears as she nodded her head. She couldn't bring herself to answer the child. She had always been the most emotional of the Senshi, so she refrained from speaking, not wanting to burst into tears in front of her.

"Alright, everyone. Are we ready?" asked Sailor Moon as she walked out from the palace. At first she didn't notice her daughter standing in front of them all, as she turned her attention to the clouding sky. She, unlike her daughter, had white, shimmering hair, green eyes, and a flawless complexion. She looked pure to the touch, so fragile that she might break with even the gentlest breeze.

"Momma, don't go!" Serenity burst out into tears again as she went to wrap her arms around her mother's leg. The woman looked down to her daughter, startled. She was hoping she wouldn't have to face the child, as it would only make it harder.

Letting a small smile on her lips, she said softly, "Bunny, I have to." She said it so softly that it was almost a whisper, almost inaudible over the sound of the wind. Her face was gentle, but there was a pang of regret in her voice, as if this small child was the only thing holding her back, keeping her from going.

"Darling, good luck. I'll love you forever." The deep, but gentle, voice came from a man in a cape, a man that was both husband and father, a man deeply loved. Blonde, curly hair shimmered in the dim light, his face sad and blotchy. Grabbing Sailor Moon around the waist, he kissed her neck and laid a hand on his daughter's head.

"Don't make this any harder than it already is," Sailor Moon said to her husband, turning her head to him and kissing him back. Anyone could tell that she longed to stay, but the all knew she was needed elsewhere.

Bending down, he pulled Serenity from her mother's leg and held her tightly, no matter how much she wiggled and protested. Sailor Moon turned her back, letting a single tear roll down her cheek before wiping it away with a gloved hand. Gathering in a circle, the Senshi held hands, focusing the energy into the jewels in their tiaras and channeling it into Sailor Moon.

"Momma!" Serenity squealed loudly, reaching a hand out to her mother desperately. Somehow, both girls knew she wouldn't be coming back. With a single moment, the woman looked back to what might have lasted, had the nearest galaxy not needed her help. She smiled and mouthed the three words that would forever linger in the air.

"I love you."

Then, things had been peaceful on Earth. The Senshi were expected back within the next six months. But then, the Imperium Silver Crystal wasn't gone. Then, there wasn't a threat. But that would all change when she came of age: the age to fight. Until then, she might live a normal life, had it not been for her mother's, grandmother's, great-grandmother's, great-great-grandmother's, and so on and so forth, legacy. The legacy of Serenity.

* * *

a/n: Yes, Crystalian Queen here. This is just the first installment of a great new "season" of Senshi and youma. This should be fun. This may seem weird, but once I've finished this, I am going to start about her mother's legacy, and then her grandmother's legacy. I thought I should start with this, and then explain things later on, in the other "seasons." A little like Star Wars. Because, if you already knew everything, then it wouldn't be very exciting, would it? Unless those things were subtle, but then the story wouldn't work right.

Anyway, be prepared for a lot of twists and new things. I'll get started on the other chapters ASAP, since I am so excited! Now watch me not get any sleep and then the chapters all be horrible. Eh, you get what you get, eh? I won't be here for the next few days anyway, so it might be a while until the next one actually gets put up. But, wait for me! I lovee you!

CP


End file.
